Loyality
by Tales the Fox
Summary: A ghost fox attacks the house one night, loyalies will be tested, and friendship too, when the ghost goes after a small twin-tailed fox kit, and almost kills him... Please R&R and NO FLAMES!


**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Thunder: Hiya!**

**Shade: Hello.**

**Me: Now, does everyone out there remember Courage the Cowardly Dog?**

**Thunder: I'm sure most people do.**

**Shade: MOST being the KEY word.**

**Me: ...Anyway, since it's October, the MONTH of creepy things, I thought I'd do my own story. There's just one catch...**

**Thunder: It's a mix of everything! Courage, Yu-Gi-Oh, Sonic, and Digimon!**

**Me: Yes, however it many is of Sonic and Courage style. Anyway, characters I own: Tales, the ghost fox, Yuki, Snowball, and the doctor. Everyone else belongs to their owners. Now, let's begin!**

**XXXX**

The light on the computer screen lit up the room, only a bit. The computer's blue-green screen greeted the small orange-and-white fox kit sitting in front of it.

"What do you want, twit?" Computer asked, in his Britsh voice.

Niles "Tales" Power began to type as fast as his small hands would allow him to. The machine could clearly tell from all the words that were smashed together that the fox was scared about something.

_Again_.

"Calm down you twit!" Computer snapped at the kit, making him stop his typing. "I can't help you, if I can't understand a damn thing you're typing! For God's sake, it's like you think I can just go and read something that you make up?"

Now, normally, Tales would have glared at his computer for saying something like this, but he was too scared and freaked out to do so. Instead, he took a deep breath, trying to calm down, before he began typing again.

_'Help! Ghost fox is attacking! What do I do?'_

"Ghost fox?" the machine questioned. He was use to this sort of thing after all. Everytime something attacked the place, the twit always came to him for answers.

Again, Tales typed. _'Yes! How do I get rid of it?'_

"One moment twit.." Computer muttered, and began looking for a way to get rid of the ghost fox that was haunting the place. At last, he found something. "To get rid of your ghost fox, you'd need a ghost collar.."

"And where do I get one?" the four year old asked, speaking out loud this time, instead of typing.

"I would say.. Try downtown. You may find something there to help you, twit."

"Thanks Computer!"

Tales hopped off the chair, spinning his twin-tails around, and took off, leaving Computer alone. He didn't even turn the machine off, and to that, he sighed.

"This is going to be a long night.."

The air around the machine suddenly got colder. A lot colder, and Computer knew that it wasn't normal, even with being up stairs like this at night.

"What _are _you?" a raspy, demonic voice asked from beside him.

"A computer, you twit!"

"A computer?" the voice asked once again.

If Computer had eyes, he would have rolled them. "Yes. What's wrong? Never seen one before?"

"No." Was the simply and only reply he got from the ghost fox.

"You type words on the keyboard you see before you, and I go and look up what is it you're looking for."

"..I _saw _you help him," the fox growled, telling Computer the he had seen the whole thing with him and Tales. Yet, if he had, why was he bugging him, and not going after the younger fox? "You calmed him down, and then looked up things by yourself!"

Again, if he could, the machine would have rolled his eyes. "What of it?"

The ghost fox, smiled, a toothy grin, and Computer could have swore that the dark stains on the yellow-tinted fangs were blood stains.

"What would you do, if I ripped that stupid, orange-and-white fox's throat out?"

The machine nearly froze, if one could. Tales got threats like that everyday of his young life. Why was this ghost asking such things to him? Was this a test? A joke? Or something else?

"Nothing," the computer answered.

A smirk crossed the fox's already smiling face. "So, if you heard him screaming, you'd do nothing to help him? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing. You are forgetting that I am not like you flesh creatures," Computer told the ghost fox. "If I could help him—"

"That's enough!" the ghost snapped. "I'm gonna go have some fun with him, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Laughing demonicly, the ghost fox disappeared, leaving Computer wondering in fear for the kit's life.

XXX

Tales flew as fast as his two tails would allow him. He needed to get to back to his house, and fast. There was no telling what the ghost fox could be doing…

He let out a scream, and stopped flying, his tails still spun, keeping him in mid-air, but he was moving besides that. Floating in front of him, a devilish smirk on his face, was the ghost fox.

"Why, hello there little freak," the ghost chuckled darkly.

The twin-tailed fox gulped, and slow flew back, away from the other vulpine. "W-what do you want?"

"What do I want?" he laughed, as he floated closer to the younger fox. "I want _you_!"

Yelping in fear, Tales turned, and tried to fly away, forgetting about the ghost collar held tightly in his right gloved hand. The ghost fox laughed once again, and tackled the younger one, knocking him to the ground, and out cold.

XXX

_"Twit! Twit, hey! Tales, wake up! Tales!"_

Hearing a voice calling his name, the small orange-and-white fox slowly opened his black as night eyes. His head hurt from where he was slammed into the ground by the ghost, but besides that, he was okay.

"Twit, you're alive!"

"C-Computer?" he asked, his eye sight was still blurry, but he could make out the voice that was calling out to him.

"Ah, so my little pet is finally awake I see," a new voice appeared.

Tales gulped when he heard the voice, and he turned around to see the ghost fox floating there. The ghost was holding the black collar that was suppose to get rid of him, and threw it for the ground. It made a small _'cling' _noise in doing so.

"Y-You!"

"Yes, little freak. It's me. Happy to see me?" the evil fox asked, chuckling.

"W-what have you done with my friends?!" the younger fox questioned, hoping, praying that nothing bad had happened to them.

"They're safe.. And alive. For _now_." The ghost glanced over at Computer, that smirk on his face once more. "You remember what we talked about? Well now, I'm gonna do it! And all you can do is watch!"

"Wh-what's he talking about, Computer?"

The machine was quiet, and that worried the little fox. Sure, he was use to him being quiet at times, but this made him worried. What was the ghost fox planning to do to him?

"He's going to kill you," the computer finally answered.

Tales began trembling and shaking in fear when he heard that. "I-I'm g-gonna die?"

"Yes!" the ghost fox chuckled once again. "Now!"

The ghost sprang at Tales, who screamed, and tried to get away. Tbe ghost would not stand for this, and grabbed the younger vulpine by his two tails, and threw him onto the wooden floor, making him yelp in pain.

The ghost fox then ranked his claws down the fox's back, making him cry out once again. The evil vulpine licked the younger one's blood off his claws, slowly, enjoying the taste.

"You taste good, freak."

"Stop it!" Computer called out. "Leave the twit alone!"

"Oh no, I can't do that. Not yet. There's still so much _fun_ to have first!"

Tales let out a yelp of pain, as the ghost fox slammed him over and over onto the brown wooden floor.

"C-Computer!" he called out, since there was nothing else, but him to call out to. "Help me, please!"

"Yes, Computer!" the demon, as the machine called him, fox laughed. "Help your little friend, if you can!"

The machine was quiet. He didn't know what else to say or do. How could he help the orange-and-white fox kit? There was no way that he could. The twit was as good as dead..

The ghost fox continued to beat Tales, till the small fox was more like a red-and-white one instead of being orange-and-white. He opened his eyes weakly, and looked at his computer, for what he feared would be the last time.

"..Please.. Computer… Help me.. It hurts.. It hurts so much! Computer, I beg of you… Please.. Please, help me…"

Again, the computer was quiet, while the ghost laughed darkly.

"He isn't gonna save you, freak! No one is! You're life ends here, and then you'll be just like _me_!"

Tales screamed when the ghost fox bit down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. The little fox began gasping for breath, as blood began to form around the two in a pool-like matter.

_T-This is it! I'm gonna die…_

Black eyes opened half-way to look up at Computer, for the last time in his young life. A smile was on the side of the young fox's mouth, which made both the machine and ghost wonder what was going on with the smaller animal.

"Computer…" he gasped out, tears fell from his eyes as he spoke his words. "I'm glad that… Even though you didn't think it… I'm glad you and I were friends… I'll never forget you.. Good-bye, Computer…"

The last thing Tales heard was the ghost fox laughing, and the machine yelling at him, and the last thing he saw was a computer mouse coming flying at the evil fox, before darkness took over.

XXXX

_"Doctor, please! Is he going to be okay?" _a voice asked. From the sound of it, it sounded male.

_"I don't know yet," _another voice, older, and also male, replied to the first. _"It's going to be touch and go for awhile. But we'll do everything we can to make sure that he lives."_

_"I hope so. Computer gave up his 'life' to save Tales."_

_"Yeah. I never knew that the two of them were so close. Even if one was just a machine. They had a bond. A very special and close one. Like we have with him, you guys. However, I think that when we go back home, we should try and fix the computer. For Tales."_

_"For Tales," _another voice agreed with the one that had just spoken.

_W-what's going on?_ The little fox thought though his aching head, and the burning that came from his throat. _That ghost fox didn't kill me? Computer gave up everything to save me! And now, he's the one that's gone! It's all my fault! I-I need to go and see him… I need to tell him that I'm sorry.._

A groan escaped his mouth, and it hurt. A lot. It felt as though his throat was on fire. Burning, hot fire.

"He's waking up!"

Black eyes opened up slowly. Everything was blurry and hazey. Once his sight was back to normal, did the little fox see who was around him.

It was his friends; Yugi Muto, Yami, Jaden Yuki, and a small white kitten was laying next to him, resting her head on his arm, and another was on his left. That kitten was named Yuki, and the other kitten was a Digimon called Snowball.

"Tales!" Snowball, a Gatomon, purred, sitting up right, and Yuki followed the Digimon. "You're okay!"

"What—AGH!" Tales cried out, putting his hands to his burn and aching throat. Tears dripped down his muzzle, as he wished for the pain to go away.

"Easy little bro," Jaden said, giving the kit some water, trying to help him with his throat. "The doctor said it would hurt for a long while yet. That ghost really did a number on you."

Seeing as how he couldn't really talk, the twin-tailed fox grabbed the paper and pen that was on the table next to him, and wrote down what he wanted to say. Once he was done, he showed it to them.

_'Where's Computer?'_

Everyone's faces turned to frowns when they read what the small fox had written. Yugi stepped up, feeling bad about having to tell the bad news to him.

"Tales, Computer in a way lost his 'life' helping you. We found you bleeding and out cold, the ghost fox was nowhere to be found. And Computer.. He was mashed. Badly."

A lump caught in the little fox's throat. _'How bad?' _he wrote.

"Bad enough.. That.. Well, in a way, he _died_."

"No!" Tales screamed, forgetting about his throat. He gripped his burning throat in pain, his eyes tightly shut. At the moment, he didn't care all that much about the pain. He only wanted to see Computer again.

"COMPUTER!"

XXX

A little while later, about a month or so, Tales was finally allowed to come home from the hospital. It was a bitter-sweet time for the little fox. He was happy that he was okay, and could talk again, but on the other hand, he had costed Computer his 'life'.

The twin-tailed fox wouldn't stand for that however. He could, and _would _save his friend. No matter how long it took him.

Making his way to the attic, Tales took a deep breath the closer he got to the door, the more his heart rated. It was weird, he knew very much it was so, to be friends with a machine, a thing that wasn't even real or could feel. Yet, Computer had done whatever he could to protect him from that ghost fox.

Tales saw him as a friend, and he was going to re-pay him for saving his life by doing the same.

Pushing the brown, wooden door open, the little fox stepped inside. He glanced around the darkened room, before his black eyes saw it. Computer was laying in a pile beside the desk, in pieces. The kit felt tears start to form in his eyes, but he wiped them away.

Now was _not _the time to be crying.

The kitsune walked over and picked up the pieces of his friend, sitting them on the table. He took a deep breath, and got to work.

XXX

A blue-green light appeared on the computer's screen, and the fox bit his lip, hoping that he had someone done the right thing. Taking a deep breath, the twin-tailed kit began typing.

_'Are you okay?'_

The words surprised him. A lot of things did. The first, that there was light, not the darkness he had been trapped in for so long. The machine turned on his webcam to see who was in front of him, and he saw a worried little fox staring at him.

"Twit! You're alive! You're—" He stopped when he saw just how bad off the fox kit was. Tales' throat was still wrapped up, and it still hurt to speak, but not as bad as before. His right ear was torn a bit, his back was wrapped up from where the ghost had clawed, and his right eyes was still black, and the red tint in it reminded him of that evil demon.. "He did a number on you, twit."

_'So everyone said when they first saw me,'_ he typed out.

"Are you feeling better? You haven't said a word… Well, one out loud. Can you still speak, twit?"

Tales nodded his head slowly, clearing his throat. "Yeah, I can talk. See?" he asked in a raspy voice, like he hadn't used it in awhile, and the machine thought he hadn't. "It just hurts to, still."

"I can imange it would," Computer said, and if he could have nodded, he would of. "It's good to see you again, tw—Tales."

The small fox was taken back by that. The computer had said his name. Not twit, or fox, or anything else, but his _name_.

"What's wrong? Surprised?" he chuckled.

"W-well, yeah! It's the first time you ever said my name!"

"Well, if you don't like that, I can always keep calling you Twit."

"Computer!" the little kit chuckled a bit, wincing at the pain in his throat.

"Type twit. Type. Don't want you hurting yourself again."

Chuckling, if only a tiny bit, Tales began to type once again.

_'Computer..I-I…'_

His small gloved hands started to tremble, and he stopped. The computer wondered why. What could be troubling the small fox now?

"What's wrong, twit? What's troubling you _this _time? You didn't come in here panicing like you normally do. So, what's bugging you?"

Again, he began typing, trying to keep his hands from shaking so much. _'I-I'm sorry Computer. It was my fault that you were 'killed'! I didn't want that to happen to you! You had to give up your life to save me from the ghost fox! I didn't mean to let him kill you! I'm so sorry Computer.. I'm so ver—'_

"Enough you twit!" Computer snapped, cutting the small fox off. "It was _not _your fault! Don't you even think that for a second longer! I did that because I wanted to! I wanted to help you, and I did! I know that I could have died. I knew that the ghost fox could, and did kill me! But I did it because I wanted to!"

_'But I called out to you for help! It was my fau—'_

"I said _ENOUGH_! I know that you called out to me, and I helped you. I didn't want you to die, twit. You asked for help, and I gave it to you of my own freewill! You are _not _to blame for my 'death', do you _understand_?"

Tales stared at his computer, his mouth gapping in shock. Not once in his life had he heard Computer yell that loudly at him. Sure the machine got mad at him, but never yelled that loud before. The little fox put his ears down and gave a small nod.

_'I understand.'_

"Good!" the machine said, calming down. He saw the twin-tailed fox start to scratch one of his wounds the ghost fox had given him. "Stop scratch the wound!"

The little fox gave a small chuckle, and stopped scratching his ear. "Sorry, Computer."

Computer would have rolled his eyes, if he had anyway. "You twit."

Tales gave another chuckle at that, happy that everything was back to normal.


End file.
